Is It Over?
by journey maker
Summary: Joey fears that he's lost Seto forever. Mpreg in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Seto and Joey have been together for over three years now and there seems to be a problem. Today is their Anniversary and nothing has been said. Seto is spending more and more time at Kaiba Corp. and less time with Joey.

Is he growing tired with me? Joey asked himself. Has he found someone else and isn't telling me? He was determined to find out what it is.

Seto got home around five in the morning and went straight to bed. Joey was awake and he asked Seto "what was wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Seto asked.

"How can you ask me that, when something is wrong with us" Joey said?

"I'm too tired to argue with you about this now" Seto said and he got up and left the room.

Joey got his answer and in the morning he would be gone and never bother Seto again.

Mokuba ran to his brother's room the next morning and knocked on the door. No answer. He opened the door and there was no one there. What he found disturbed him terribly. He found a letter from Joey and read it. "Dear Seto: I know that something is wrong between us and instead of staying till you throw me out; I'm leaving and will never bother you again. There is no need to contact me because you won't find me. I don't know what I did that was so wrong to make you leave me, but I hope that you're happy with the person you've chosen instead of me. With all my love, Joey." Mokuba was crying when Seto came into the room.

"What's wrong" Seto asked his brother?

"Here this will answer all your questions. I can't stand to be in the same room with you anymore and Mokuba ran out to the room and slammed the door shut."

Seto read the letter and couldn't understand how Joey could be thinking that he wanted to end their relationship. He loved Joey with all his heart. Didn't he know that? What crazy thoughts were going through his head? He had to find out what the answers were and fast, and then he had to find his puppy and bring him home.

Joey had gone in the middle of the night and had borrowed money from Yugi to get America and then on to New York. He was staying with his sister Serenity. Kaiba never knew where she lived and that made Joey feel safe. When Joey showed up at her Apartment she never asked him anything she just knew that he needed her and she let him stay with her. She hoped that he would tell her what was wrong, but right now he just needed his family.

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Back in Domino, Seto was trying to find out where Joey went. He asked all Joey's friends and couldn't understand why they were all mad at him. What had he done to deserve this? Didn't they know that he loved Joey with all his heart? He needed to find someone who would talk to him, but who? He went home and just sat there and stared at the picture of him and Joey and started to cry.

Mokuba wanted to help his brother but how? He went to talk to Yugi and see if he could shed some light on this situation. "As they talked Yugi let Mokuba know that Joey did talk to him before he left and made him promise not to tell anyone about their talk. Please Yugi, Seto is so upset. He doesn't know what he did to make Joey leave like this and neither do I. Yugi, he took everything with him, like he's never coming back. Now Mokuba was crying and it tore a whole in Yugi's heart.

Against his better judgment he decided to tell Mokuba a little of the talk between him and Joey."

"All I'll tell you is that Joey feels like Seto has found someone else and doesn't want him anymore." Yugi said.

"What? How can he say that?" Mokie said.

"All I know is that yesterday when Joey was here he was so upset he was crying and it took me and Yami to get him to settle down enough to understand what he was trying to say. The other day was their Anniversary and Seto never said anything or even gave him a card. When he went to talk to Seto about it, Joey said that he said he was too tired to argue and left the room and never came back." Yugi told Mokuba.

"I'll kill my brother Mokuba said. Did he say where he was going?"

"No and I didn't ask" Yugi said.

"I'll talk to you later and thanks for telling me this much" Mokuba said and then he went home. He had to tell Seto what was going on and maybe he could figure out how to get Joey to come home.

In America, Joey was sitting looking out the window and wishing he was home in Domino with his love, but that would never happen. He looked at the ring that Seto had given him and he started to cry. How could things get this bad? Was it something that I did to drive him away? Seto he whispered I love you and will always.

In Domino, Mokuba hurried home to talk to his brother. "Seto, Mokie yelled where are you?"

"I'm in here Mokuba what do you want?" Seto asked.

"I think I know why Joey left." Mokie said to his brother.

"What? Tell me" he said.

"What was two days ago?" Mokie asked.

"Oh, no" Seto groaned. It was our third Anniversary and I never remembered, I've been so busy at work and I totally forgot."

Well Joey didn't and he thinks that you don't love him anymore and left." Mokie said.

"But I love him, doesn't he know that?" Seto said as tears were filling his eyes.

"Have you told him that you love him? Mokie said.

"I said that I've been busy" Seto said.

"I can understand how Joey could feel that you don't care anymore Mokie said. "You come home late, never call, and never spend time alone with him anymore. Seto he needs to hear you tell him and show him that you still love him."

"But." Seto started to say something, but his brother cut him off.

"Listen I don't give a damn about that stupid business Mokuba said, "Joey should be at the top of your list of things to do. He should be the first thing you think of in the morning and the last you think of at night. He needs to know that you love him by showing him with things, things that you've bought for him or just by showing him over and over how much he means to you." Seto broke down and started to cry, and Mokie went to him and whispered, "we need to find Joey and bring him home."

R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

In America, Joey decided that he needed to get on with his life and decided that he had to get a job and get a place of his own. He couldn't use any of the money that Seto had given him or he could find out where he was.

Serenity knew how gifted her brother was with drawing. She had some of the things that he had drawn for her and she showed them to a friend who liked them and wanted to see more. "Joey, I think I've found you a good job" she said to her brother.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"I have a friend who has an Art Gallery here in New York and I showed him a few of your drawings and he is impressed and he wants to see a few more." She told her brother.

He was excited and started to draw. Not realizing what he was drawing till it was too late; he had drawn a Blue Eyes White Dragon holding a Red Eyes Black Dragon. He started to cry and when he was done he put it aside and started drawing something else. He had completed several drawings and gave them to Serenity to take to her friend.

Jock was impressed and wanted to put them on display and see if they would sell. They sold like hot cakes and people wanted more. Serenity went to tell her brother and she found the drawing he hid and she knew that he wasn't over Seto just yet. She put the drawing back and decided to contact Seto herself and tell him where to find her brother.

In Domino, Seto got a strange call. "Hello, Kaiba residence, can I help you?" The butler said.

"I need to talk to Seto." Serenity told him.

"This is Seto, who is this?"

"I'm Serenity Wheeler and the reason I'm calling is because you've hurt my brother and I want to know why?"

"I was a damn fool and I let couldn't see what I had until I lost it. I love your brother and will do anything I have to, to get him home where he belongs. Please Serenity tell me where he is" Seto begged.

She could hear the tears in his voice and knew that he was indeed still in love with her brother. "You'll find him in New York at this address she said. Please make sure that this will never happen again, because when he finds out that I told you where to find him and it happens again, he'll never forgive me." Serenity warned Seto.

"I will promise that I will never let him down again" Seto said.

She said "goodbye and hung up." Now it was all left to him.

Seto told Mokuba and told him that "he would be gone for a few days."

"Where are you going?" Mokuba asked him. "To bring the love of my life home where he belongs" he said. Mokie jumped on his brother and nearly knocked him down. "I am going to call Yugi and see if you can stay with them till we get home Seto said.

Yugi told Seto that Mokie could stay with them and good luck."

Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Seto arrived in New York and went to the address that Serenity gave him. Seto was nervous because he didn't know if Joey would want to see him. He knocked on the door and held his breath when it opened.

There stood Joey with the most beautiful look on his face. Joey had tears in his eyes and he whispered "Seto."

Tears were running down Seto's face as he held out his arms and Joey nearly flew into them. Seto walked into the room and closed the door. He grabbed Joey and started kissing him and when he lifted his head they were both breathless.

"Why?" Was all Joey said?

"Lets sit down and we will talk about it" Seto said.

As Joey listened he realized that he had been all wrong and was sorry for not talking to him about it. "Can you ever forgive me?" He asked Seto.

"I love you and can forgive you anything." Seto said as he kissed Joey.

"Where is Mokie?" Joey wanted to know. You didn't leave him alone did you?"

Seto smiled and said "no momma, I didn't." They both laughed when he said that. "He is with Solomon, Yugi and Yami."

Talking about Yugi, "did he tell you?" Joey asked.

"No, he told Mokie and he yelled at me for being such an asshole and I have to agree with my brother.

He took Joey into his arms and then he asked Joey to marry him, Joey had tears in his eyes when he said "yes" and then Joey grabbed Seto and kissed him till they were both so excited that they nearly made love right there on the couch.

Joey stood and reached out to Seto and they walked into the room he was using and Joey closed and locked the door and they made hot and heavy love. It was like when they were on their honeymoon and they had stayed in their room for three days making love and having room service bring them food."

Serenity came home and she wondered if Seto had gotten there? Then she heard whispering and she smiled to herself.

She softly knocked on the door and Joey opened it and smiled at her. He came out and closed the door. "Thanks for calling Seto" he said to her.

She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "You're welcome she" said. "Did you both work it out? She laughed out loud at his expression, and said I guess you did" she said.

Seto came out then and thank goodness he had cloths on. He held out his arms and she went over and gave him a hug.

"You're very welcome" she said.

"How did you know that I wanted him to come and get me?" Joey asked his sister.

She walked over to the closet and opened it door and took out the painting and showed it to Seto. He had tears in his eyes as he saw what it was. "Can I have it? He asked Joey.

"Joey put his arm around Seto and said, Happy Anniversary and gave him a kiss." "We need to do something right now" Joey said.

"What?" Seto asked.

Joey went over and "called Solomon's and asked for Mokuba."

"Hello, Joey" Mokuba said.

"Hey, kid how are you?" Joey said.

"Better now he said since you've called. Is Seto there?"

Seto took the phone and said "are you behaving yourself?" "Seto" he could hear how exasperated his brother was and laughed. "Alright, we've made up" he said.

"When are you two coming home?" Mokie asked Seto.

"In a couple of weeks his brother said. We need some time alone" Seto said. Mokie laughed and Seto said, "get your mind out of the gutter and then he laughed."

Joey took the phone and said, "yes it was really great and then he laughed at Seto's expression. See you in a couple of weeks" Joey said and hung up the phone.

Seto took Joey on a cruise to a deserted Island and there they stayed and ran around naked and loved every minute of their stay there.

As he lay in Seto's arms, Joey asked him a question. "Seto could we adopt a little child?"

Seto smiled and said that "he would love to and as soon as they got back home he'd call Allister and have him find out for them."

"Home, Joey said with tears in his eyes. I almost didn't think I would ever be going home."

"Hey, Seto said. We are together for the long haul and nothing and I said nothing will ever tear us apart." They made love under the stars and fell asleep in each others arms. It was time to go home, and a Copter came and brought them back to Domino and home.

Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Seto had the pilot radio ahead that they would be landing and Roland called Solomon and had him bring Mokuba there.

When they landed, there waiting for them were all their friends and Mokuba. As they stepped off the Copter, Mokuba ran and threw himself into Joey's arms and with tears running down his face he said, "we're a family again." Joey looked at Seto and they both were crying.

Solomon opened his arms and they went to him. "It's so good having the two of you back together where you belong" he said. Everyone came and they all hugged and kissed Seto and Joey.

"You need to come to the Game Shop" Yugi said.

Let's go Seto said and "they all piled into the Limo and they were off.

When they got there, they were in for a big surprise. Inside the Shop was makings of a Party welcoming them home.

They had a great time and they finally got away around midnight. Mokie was asleep in Joey's arms and Joey had his head on Seto's shoulder and it world was good."

Seto called Allister the next day and asked if he could come talk to him and Joey. As Seto explained to Allister they wanted to adopt a child and could he look into it for them? I'd be happy to he told them and left to go back to the Office and start looking. They didn't tell anyone till they knew for sure if they could do it. Seto was home every night for dinner and if he had to stay late, he would call and tell Joey.

One day, Ishizu went to see Seto about some business that the Museum was involved in and ask for his advice, when she overheard his conversation with Allister. He was disappointed because of something Allister said. From what she could hear, he and Joey wanted to adopt a child and that they couldn't. She decided to talk to Seto about something that she thought he and Joey would be interested in. Seto, I overheard your conversation and that you can't adopt, but what if Joey could carry your baby?

What? Did you say that Joey could have a baby? Seto asked.

Yes she said.

Will he be hurt from this? Seto asked her.

No, it has been done in Europe and I know the Doctor who can help you? Talk it over with Joey and let me know she said. The business deal was a very good one as he told her and she decided to go for it.

That evening after dinner, Seto told Joey he needed to talk to him about something. They went into the Library and Seto locked the door. Allister called me today, and we can't adopt a child now. It seems that no one wants to have a gay couple raising a child, but I had a meeting with Ishizu Istar and she told me something that was interesting.

What is it? Joey wanted to know.

"She told me of a Doctor who can help a man have a baby." Seto told him.

Joey's eyes got really big and there were tears in them. "You mean that I can have our baby?" Joey said.

"We need to be really sure that this is what we want" Seto told him.

Joey walked over to Seto and said "if I can have our child then let's do it."

Seto held him in his arms and said "we need to talk to the Doctor and see what has to be done before we decide."

"Alright then call this Doctor and let's find out" Joey said.

Seto called Ishizu and told her "to call this Doctor and set up a meeting with him for them."

"I'll call you tomorrow with the time to meet him." Ishizu told Seto.

"Thank you" Seto said and hung up and turned to his love and smiled at Joey."

"I love you so much" Seto said to Joey. They held each other and kissed and when they lifted their heads, they were so excited that they made love on the couch in the Library.

Mokuba went to say goodnight, but by the sounds coming from inside he smiled and went to bed. It was good to have things back to normal he thought to himself.

Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Seto called and told Ishizu to call the Doctor and set up an appointment for him and Joey to speak to him. I'll call you back when I've talked to the Doctor she told him.

Ishizu called Faust in Germany and spoke to him about the procedure and about a "gay" couple who wants to have a baby.

" What's the name of the couple" he asked her?

"Seto and Joey Kaiba" she said.

Faust started laughing.

"What's so funny" she asked him?

"Nothing he said and told her that he would be in Domino in three days and to set up the appointment for then. Then he said, don't tell them what my name is, I want it to be a surprise."

She thought it kind of strange but did as he said. She called Seto and told "him that in three days they had an appointment with the Doctor then she hung up."

Seto and Joey went to the address Ishizu gave them and they were shown into a room and told that the Doctor would be right in. Sitting there was almost unbearable for Seto.

Then the door opened and when the man walked in Seto almost passed out.

"Hello Seto, Faust said. You must be Joey he said as he offered him his hand. My name is Faust and I'll be doing the procedure if you are a good candidate. I will explain everything to the two of you and then he broke out laughing at Seto's expression."

"Do you two know each other?" Joey asked.

"Yes Seto said. We go way back Faust said. How's Morty?" Seto asked him.

"He's just fine and so are the children." Faust said.

"Did you say children?" Joey asked.

"Yes, we have four and might try for one more." Faust told him.

"Joey, Faust is a man ahead of his time. He studied here in America, but no one could understand why he would want to make a man pregnant so he moved his practice to Germany where he has one of the biggest Clinics in the whole world." Seto told Joey.

We need to run a lot of tests on both of you and some aren't very pleasant. We need to ask a lot of questions and I want both of you to be very truthful with me. After the tests are done, and I determine that you will be a good candidate for the procedure we need to go to my Clinic in Germany where it will all take place." Faust said.

"Why can't it be done here?" Joey wanted to know.

"To be honest with you, people here won't understand why a male wants to have a baby and it could be really stressful on both of you not to say that the press won't leave you alone." Faust told them.

"How long will we have to be there?" Joey asked.

"Till after the baby is born and it is old enough to travel Faust said. I will give you both all the information I have on what will happen and I want you two to go home and look it over and decide if you want to go through with it. I won't lie to either of you, it is a very dangerous procedure and you need to be where I can monitor Joey every step of the way."

Seto thanked him and they went home to talk about this.

When they got home, they went to their room and closed the door.

"Joey, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Seto asked him.

Joey walked over to him and smiled and said, "I love you with all my heart and I want to have a baby with you and if this is the only way then I want to do it."

Tears were running down Seto's face and he held Joey to his body and whispered, "I love you so much but I'm afraid that this might be too much for you."

"Listen, let's look over all the information and then we can make our decision" Joey said.

"Alright, but we can't say anything to anyone including Mokie till we decide." Seto told him.

All right Joey said. "I'm hungry can we go get something to eat?"

Seto laughed and kissed his love and they went to the kitchen to get some lunch.

Marie was there preparing dinner when they walked in. Marie held out her arms and Joey went over and they held each other. He kissed her and smiled at Seto. "It's good to have you back where you belong" she said. How about I fix you both a BLT? Joey's eyes lit up and then his stomach growled and they both laughed.

As they read the material that Faust gave them, they found out that Joey would have to have surgery in order to have an imitation womb placed inside of him in order to be able to have the fetus grow inside of him. He had to have extremely large doses of female hormones an there might be a reaction to the hormones. His body would be going through changes in order for the baby to grow. He would be having milk in his breasts and if he chose to he could even breast feed the baby. He would have to remain a woman till the baby was ready to be weaned from breast milk, and then they would give him large doses of testosterone in order for him to revert back to a man. He would have mood swings while on the hormones and at times it would be really strong. Faust had statistics showing the difficultly of the mood swings and the way they affected the man's ego. You will be wondering more and more if your lover loves you or if they just want an heir.

Joey looked at Seto and said, "I wish I could talk to Faust's mate and ask him questions about the procedure."

Seto walked over to the phone and called Faust.

When he explained what Joey wanted, Faust said that "they could fly to Germany with him and Joey and Morty could talk."

"Will you make all the reservations" Seto asked him?

"I'll call you and let you know when we leave" Faust said.

"We're going to Germany" Seto said.

Joey smiled at his mate and with tears in his eyes he whispered, "I love you so much it hurts."

"Now we have to come up with some excuse to tell Mokie why all were going to Germany." Seto said.

Please R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

What neither of them knew was that Mokuba had found the material that Faust gave them and he read it. Mokie wondered if they would come and tell him the truth about what was going on.

After dinner Seto asked if "they could talk to him."

"What about" he asked?

"Alright, Joey said. We are going to be honest with you, but what we have to say can not leave this room."

"Alright" Mokuba said.

"Joey and I are going to try to have a baby" Seto told him.

"Is he going to be safe?" Mokuba asked.

"That is what we are going to find out Seto said. We have to go to Germany to talk to Faust and his love about the operation."

"You mean that Faust has children?" Mokuba asked Seto.

"Yes, they have four" Seto said.

"We want you to come with us, because this is going to affect you also" Joey said.

Mokie had tears in his eyes and Seto wanted to know what was wrong?

"You see I found the papers and read them and I was wondering if you both were going to tell me." Mokuba told them.

"Hey, you're part of this family" Joey said.

Mokie went over and hugged them. "Thank you" he said. When do we leave?

"In two days Seto said. I have to make arrangements for someone to take over Kaiba Corp till I get back" he said.

"Why don't you ask Roland" Mokie said? He knows almost as much about it as you do.

"I'll talk to him in the morning" Seto said.

Roland wasn't just a person that Seto trusted; he was part of their family. It was Roland that helped save Seto when his father was raping him.

Seto called Roland to come and see him.

"Sir what can I do?" Roland wanted to know.

"What I have to tell you is for your ears only is that understood?" Seto told him.

"Yes, sir" he said.

"Alright we are going to go to Germany to a Clinic where they specialize in helping men to have children. We want children and we can't adopt so we are going to see if Joey is a good candidate for the procedure. I am asking if you will take over running Kaiba Corp till we return." Seto told him.

Roland walked over and held out his hand and Seto stood up. "I'll be glad to do what I can for you and tell Joey that he'll be in my Prayers" he said.

Seto went over to Roland and they held each other and knew what the other was thinking.

Seto went back upstairs and told "both Mokie and Joey to get their things packed and ready for when Faust calls."

They had an early dinner and then went to bed to get good nights sleep.

Faust called the next morning and told Seto "to be at the Airport and be on Flight 215 leaving Domino at 3:15 P.M. the next day. I'll meet you at the Airport in Germany when you land and take you to my home till we have to start the testing."

"It will be great to see Morty again" Seto said.

"How are you holding up?" Faust asked Seto.

"I have reservations about all of this, but Joey is excited to be able to have our child and that makes it all right." Seto told him.

"See you when you get here" Faust said.

Faust and Morty were waiting for them as they disembarked. Seto smiled as the short man walked over and held out his arms. Seto wrapped him in a big hug and kissed his cheek.

"Joey, this is Morty and the best thing that ever happened to Faust." Seto said.

Morty walked over and smiled at Joey. "So you are the one who tamed the wild beast?"

Everyone laughed except for Mokie. "What wild beast" Mokuba asked, everyone laughed even harder.

"Some day I'll explained that to you little brother." Seto told Mokuba.

"Alright let's get your things and go home. My sister is watching the kids and they are probably driving her out of her mind" Morty said.

They all climbed into the waiting Limo and drove off.

The house was even larger then Seto's and there were dogs and puppies running all over the place. Mokie's eyes lit up when he saw the puppies.

"Would you like one?" Faust asked him. He knew that he would make Seto upset and he laughed when he heard the sound Seto was making.

Joey laid his hand on Seto's arm and said, "maybe just one."

They all went inside and were bombarded by four screaming kids.

"Alright, that's enough" Faust said and they all stopped. We have company and all of you will behave, is that understood? They all nodded yes and then they all smiled and ran off.

" He thinks he has them under control, but they have him wrapped around their fingers." Morty told them.

Then the tallest man they had ever seen came up to them. "Sir, shall I take their things to the West Wing?"

"That would be very nice, Faust said. Jeffery this is Seto, Joey and Mokuba Kaiba and they will be staying with us for awhile." Jeffery bowed to them and then proceeded to pick up all their things and carry them to the West Wing.

"I bet he is the tallest man you've me?" Isn't he Morty asked them. The little ones love him and vice a versa. Is anyone hungry?

"You said the right word, food" Seto said and laughed when Joey hit him.

Let's go to the kitchen and get something to eat. The kitchen was almost as large as the rest of the house. There standing was the sweetest looking woman. Helga, "could you get us something to eat?" Faust said.

Mokuba loved her right away and she smiled and walked over and touched his head. "Let's see what we can find" she said as she took Mokie's hand.

The others sat down at the table and watched her weave her magic. They fixed everyone sandwiches and glasses of milk. She then went to the cupboard and got out some homemade cookies for later. She smiled and kissed Mokie's head.

Please R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

"Why don't you go get some rest and I'll have Jeffery let you know when dinner is ready" Faust said.

"That sounds great" Joey said.

"Jeffery will you please show them to their rooms." Faust said.

"This way" he said. When they walked into the rooms, they couldn't believe it. It was so beautiful and roomy.

Mokuba was barely able to keep his eyes open and Seto carried him to his room and laid him on the bed and smiled at his brother.

He went back to their room and found Joey all most asleep and laid down next to him. He took Joey into his arms and kissed him passionately.

They came to when they heard someone knocking on the door.

Mokie ran and opened it and there stood Jeffery. "Dinner is ready" he said as he smiled down at Mokuba. Mokie smiled and Jeffery ruffled his hair.

"Thank you Seto said. We'll be right down."

"Very good sir" Jeffery said.

They all took showers and got dressed and went down stairs and stood there not knowing where to go.

Morty came walking up to them and smiled and went over and offered his hand to Mokie. "This way he said. I hope all of you like homemade Meatloaf" he said. Helga came in carrying a huge platter of Meatloaf, potatoes and carrots. She placed it on the table and started to leave.

Mokuba started to say something then closed his mouth.

"What is it Morty" asked him?

Mokuba whispered, "doesn't she eat with you?"

Morty smiled and said, "all the time."

"Helga, would you and Jeffery please join us" Faust said.

She smiled and they sat next to Mokuba.

Morty closed his eyes and everyone bowed their heads. Bless this family and our dear friends. Bless this food and everyone sitting at this table. Amen.

Faust served everyone and they ate.

"This is really great" Mokie said and Helga beamed at him.

" Where are your kids" Mokie asked?

Morty smiled and said. "They've already eaten and are in bed."

After they had eaten, Helga asked "Mokie if he wanted to watch a Movie with her and Jeffery."

"Sure" he said.

They others went into the Den to talk.

Morty asked "Joey if he had any questions."

Yes he said, "first were you afraid to have this procedure done?"

"I was terrified, but I also wanted children with the man that I loved and was willing to do anything to get them. The tests were horrible and sometimes a little embarrassing but all I could think of was touching my tummy and feeling a baby growing inside of me. The worse thing was the hormones that were injected into me so I could be able to carry the babies. It was really ruff and sometimes I thought I would go out of my mind, but all I had to do was reach for Faust and he was always there to tell me that he loved me and it made it better. Then came the real test. Carrying a baby to full term, it had never been done before and it did scare me but then the idea of having our child made worth all the hell I had to go through." Morty told Joey.

Joey looked at Seto and said, "I want a baby."

Seto walked over and took Joey's hand and they stood facing each other and he kissed him and then he said "let's have a baby."

" We will begin the testing in two days and if all goes well, you'll be able to carry your baby" Faust told them.

"How will it be ours?" Seto asked him.

"We have a lady that will donate one of her eggs and our scientists extract her DNA and replace it with yours Joey and then we fertilize with Seto's sperm and presto your child. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell Seto that he will also have to have tests done on him." Faust said.

"What kind of tests?" Seto asked.

"We have to make sure that your sperm is active enough to fertilize the egg." Faust told Seto.

Joey laughed out loud and Morty joined him then Seto and Faust started laughing too. "Yes Seto, Faust had to go through the same tests that you will be going through and he got embarrassed also." Morty told Seto.

"I think that is enough question and answers for the night. They have to be tired and we have lot things to get ready" Faust said.

"I'll go see how Mokie is" Morty said. He came back smiling and signaled for them to come see. There on the floor were Mokie and Jeffery asleep snoring and Helga was crying watching the movie.

She looked up and smiled at them. "Old Yeller" she said softly.

Seto walked over and softly said his brother's name an Mokie opened his eyes and smiled. Mokie sat up and Seto picked him up and carried him upstairs to their rooms.

"Don't worry about Jeffery, Helga will get him up and to bed." Joey had a strange look on his face. Morty giggled.

"Oh, they are married and have been for thirty years and have fifteen kids who are all grown up." Morty told Joey.

"Fifteen? She is so tiny" Joey said.

"She may be tiny, but she has a huge heart when it comes to her family. She will be wanting to take care of you when you get pregnant, she took care of Morty" Faust said.

Joey smiled at the odd couple coming out of the living room hand and hand. "Goodnight to you all" Helga said.

"Night" they all said.

The next morning, Morty came to ask "Mokuba if he wanted to go with Helga and Jeffery they were going to take the kids to the Park."

"Hey, I'd like that" Mokuba said. He looked to his brother and Seto smiled and said "go have fun." He ran over to his brother and Joey and gave them a kiss. "Have fun squirt" Joey said as he gave him a hug.

"Faust would like the two of you to go over to the Clinic and he would like to run some of the test today." Morty said.

"Alright" Seto said.

"I'll be back for you when I deliver Mokuba to Jeffery." Morty told them.

As they drove to the Clinic Joey was getting nervous.

When they got to the Clinic, Faust asked "Seto to go down the hall and the Nurse would give you what you will need to give us a sperm sample." He laughed when Seto gave him the evil look. Joey had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"Now, you come with me he said to Joey. We need some blood samples and a urine sample."

Joey was given a bottle for the urine sample and then he was shown to the room for the Technician to take his blood. The technician noticed that Joey was really nervous and he smiled and said "that he would leave him enough blood to leave here."

Joey laughed and said "you noticed that I don't like needles."

"Neither do I" he said and winked at Joey. Joey closed his eyes and the technician said "all done." "That didn't even hurt" Joey said. "I'm very good at what I do" and then he smiled and Joey thought he saw fangs and laughed nervously.

"Henry are you teasing my guest? Faust laughed and said he likes to freak people out with his fake fangs."

"He's very convincing" Joey said.

"Now we have to use the Ultra Sound to see if you have enough room in your abdomen to be able to have an artificial womb implanted where the fetus will be growing." Faust was very pleased to find that he did have enough room and he then asked his team to begin making the womb.

Seto was waiting for them in the Office and when they walked in the expression on Faust's face told him that they would be trying to have a baby. "Now all we have to do and this is probably going to be the hardest part, we have to start large doses of injections of female hormones and determine if your body will accept them. You will be given these shots for over three weeks and if you don't show signs of rejection, then we will do the surgery and implant the womb into your abdomen and then in another week we will place the fetus into the womb and hope that it takes hold and then if it does, and things go well you'll become a mother." Faust told them.

Joey touched his stomach and looked at Seto.

"What is it?" Seto asked him.

"I'm going to be a mommy soon" and he then started to cry. Seto held him and Faust gave them some privacy. Seto held Joey and whispered passionate things to him and Joey got pretty excited. Seto, not here he said and Seto smiled at him. "Later then he promised" and Joey kissed him.

When they got back to the house Mokie was playing with a little blonde puppy and Seto stood there beside Joey and "whispered he can have just one."

Mokie looked at them and smiled, "I heard that and thanks" he said.

"What are you going to name the puppy." Joey asked.

"Baby" he said.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Seto asked him.

"A girl and Morty said that when she gets older she will be fixed"

"What does that mean?" Mokuba asked sounding really worried.

"She won't be able to have puppies" Faust said.

"Will it hurt her?" Mokuba asked.

Faust smiled down at Mokie. "No, she will have surgery and she won't feel a thing. It is better to have her fixed it is easier on her body."

"Seto can we take her home when we go?" Mokuba asked Seto.

"Sure" he said to his brother.

Morty came out and said "lunch is ready." Mokuba you need to go wash up and Jeffery will take the puppy back to the nursery.

"Alright" Mokie said as he went to go wash up.

"Your brother is a very sweet boy" Jeffery said to Seto.

"Thank you" Seto said.

They walked into the kitchen and sat down to sandwiches and chips.

After lunch they went to their rooms and took a nap. As they were lying there, Joey had his head on Seto's shoulder and was rubbing his chest. "You're suppose to be resting" Seto said.

"You promised something later didn't you?" Joey said.

"Yes I did" and he proceeded to show Joey exactly what he had had in mind. They were both tired and fell to sleep.

Please R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

Mokie enjoyed spending time playing with the children. Being that he was so much younger then Seto he didn't have anyone to play with.

Joey and Morty talked about the procedure and as Morty told him "that he was just as nervous as Joey was when he was going to have the surgery done."

One day Jeffery came to ask "if Mokie could go with him and the children to town they were having the annual Puppet Fair."

"Sure he can it sounds like fun" Seto said and then Joey asked "if he could go too?"

"The more the merrier" Jeffery said and then Morty decided that they should all go as a family and enjoy the day together. "Alright let's all go" Faust said and they piled into the two Limos and off to town they went.

If you asked Seto he really was having a great time. He had never seen a Puppet Fair and his eyes lit up as much as the children's did.

Helga and Jeffery were laughing so hard that they almost passed out. Joey was up front with the children and the look of wonder that was in his eyes was a breathe of fresh air.

When the show was over they all went to the local Inn and had dinner.

When they got home all the children were almost asleep.

"Thanks for inviting us" Seto said as he carried Mokie upstairs to their rooms. "You're all quiet welcome" Jeffery said.

As Mokuba was falling asleep, he softly said to Seto "I love you and Joey and I'm saying a prayer that everything goes okay tomorrow."

Seto held him and kissed his brother and told him "We love you too, and I'll be sure to tell Joey." When Mokuba fell asleep Seto walked back to their room and told Joey want Mokuba had said.

Joey smiled up at Seto and said "we are so blessed and now we will be even more blessed, I love both of you so damn much and I can't believe I am so blessed to have you as my friend, lover, husband and now the father of our soon to be child."

Seto went over and laid down next to Joey and they held each other and soon they were making mad passionate love.

The next morning before Joey was due at the Clinic, he and Seto talked to Mokuba about what was about to happen and Joey asked if he "had any questions?"

"I have only one" Mokuba told them.

Seto asked him "what he wanted to know?"

Mokuba walked over to where they were sitting and Seto picked him up and held him while Joey held his hand. Mokuba then with tears in his eyes he said "please be careful and come back to me."

Joey reached over and took Mokuba into his arms and he held his brother-in-law and gave him a big hug and then he whispered "hey, everything will be alright" and then he kissed Mokuba and so did Seto. Mokuba then got down and Seto took him downstairs where he would stay with Helga, Jeffery and the kids till the surgery was over.

Joey sat there on the bed and he closed his eyes and whispered, I wish that mom and Serenity could be here. Seto stood just outside the door and heard what Joey said. He then said to himself that he would move heaven and earth to make Joey's wish come true. Seto entered the room and said "love it's time we head over to the Clinic" and Joey stood up and Seto held him in his arms and whispered "I love you so much."

Joey smiled up at Seto and touched the side of his face and he said "I love you too." Then they walked down stairs to the where Morty was waiting for them. The car took them to the Clinic where Faust and his team was waiting to perform the surgery on Joey.

Faust was waiting for them and when they got to the Clinic, Faust told Seto that he could wait in that room and he pointed to a very lush room. Then he told Joey to come with him. Seto and Joey hugged each other and they kissed and then Joey walked away with Faust, and Morty stayed with Seto.

Joey was taken to a room and the Nurse gave him a gown to put on and then she gave him a shot to make him drowsy and then he was taken to the Operating Room. The Anesthesiologist then put a mask on his face and started the gas and soon Joey was sleeping. Then Faust and his team had scrubbed up and walked into the Operating Room and the surgery began.

As they prepped Joey for the opening that was needed to insert the artificial womb that the Technicians had designed, Faust ordered several bags of blood in case there was a lot of bleeding, but luckily for Joey there wasn't. When he artificial womb was inserted and the opening was sewed close, Faust ordered lots of antibiotics to help fight any infection that might attack the area that was compromised. After the surgery was completed, Joey was taken to recovery and Faust went out to tell Seto about the surgery.

When Faust walked into the room, Seto stood up and he had a worried look on his face. Faust told him "it all went as planned and Joey did really well. He is in recovery and when he is transferred to another room the Nurse will come and get you." In a couple of weeks if all goes as well as I think in will, then we can transfer the embryo to the womb and if all goes well and it attaches to the womb like it should, then you and Joey will be parents.

Seto's eyes filled with tears and he went to Faust and he shook his hand and then he fainted, and Faust caught him and between him and Morty they sat him in a chair and Faust called for a Nurse, and she gave Seto something to wake him up. As he was coming to, Morty smiled and whispered to Faust "just like you did after my surgery" and they both had a good laugh.

Please R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

Seto was sitting beside the bed when Joey woke up. "How are you feeling?" Seto asked him.

Joey smiled at him and he whispered "a little sore, but other then that I guess alright."

Faust walked in then and as he explained to them both "now you will be getting large doses of female hormones to make you able to be successfully be able to carry the baby. Now these hormones will probably cause you to have mood swings. Do either of you have any questions?"

Joey asked "was the operation a success?"

Faust told him "yes it was and as soon as your body adjusts to the hormones, then we will implant the embryo into the womb and if successful then you will become a mother."

"How bad will the mood swings be?" Seto asked Faust.

"Each person is different, but I think that Morty explained to Joey about how the hormones would affect him, and if either of you would like to talk later just let me know and Morty and I will be only happy to talk to the two of you." Faust told them.

It had been two weeks since they first gave Joey the hormone injections and his body wasn't rejecting them so Faust said that in three days they would be doing the procedure where they would be implanting the embryo and then if that took, then they would be having their baby.

That evening while they were in their room resting, Mokuba came to tell them goodnight when Joey noticed that he was acting a little strange and when he asked Mokuba about it Mokie started to cry. "What's wrong?" Seto asked his brother.

Joey opened his arms and Mokie went to him and he sat between them and he told them "I want everything to go alright and he looked up at Joey I don't want anything to happen to you."

Joey smiled at his brother-in-law and then he wrapped his arms around Mokie and he whispered "hey, it will be alright" and then he looked over Mokuba's head at Seto as if to say, it will be alright won't it? Seto put his arms around them and he said "I won't let anything happen to Joey, I promise." Mokie then kissed them and went to bed.

Joey laid his head on Seto's chest and he listened to his heartbeat and fell asleep. As he looked down upon the face of the one he loved Seto closed his eyes and said a silent prayer. "God it's me and I have only one thing to ask, please let everything turn out alright when Joey has the surgery because Mokuba and I love him and it would destroy us if we lost him." Amen.

Seto then stood up and picked Joey up and carried him into their bedroom and after removing his and Joey's cloths he climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Joey and he fell asleep.

Please R&R.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

Joey's body didn't reject the hormones, but he was having some really nasty mood swings. He was either happy or crying and that scared the hell out of Seto. One day in particular when they were sitting outside, Joey started screaming "you don't love me you just want me to be your brood mare!" Then he got up and ran inside.

Morty heard what was being said and he went out to Seto. "Listen, he said I went through worse swings. I can talk to him if you want me to?"

Seto had tears running down his face. "Please tell me that he didn't really mean what he said." Morty put his arms around Seto and whispered "he didn't mean a word of it."

Morty went inside and found Joey in the Library and he was sitting on one of the couches and he was crying really hard. "Joey" Morty said. Joey lifted his head and he sobbed "he hates me I just know it because of all those nasty things I said to him."

Just then Seto walked into the room and he softly said "Joey I love you and I couldn't ever hate you."

Joey got up and went to Seto. Morty left giving them some privacy.

That was the worst of the swings and soon his body adjusted and then Faust told them "next week we will be implanting the embryo into the uterus and if all goes as planned, we will be hearing the heart beats of your baby."

One week later Joey was again in surgery. They implanted the embryo and now they had to wait to see if it would adhere itself to the uterus.

Seto had found Serenity's phone number and he called her "and told her what was happening." "Is my brother going to be alright?" she wanted to know.

Seto told her "that he came out of the surgery fine and they now had to wait to find out if he was indeed going to have a baby." Seto then said "the reason I called was to ask if you and your mother would come to Germany and share with us this very special occasion?"

Serenity was crying now and had a hard time talking. "We'd love to she whispered. I have to make arrangements for the flight out" that is when Seto stopped her. "I have already got two tickets waiting for you both and you will be flying in one of my private Jets" he told her.

Serenity smiled and then she said "see you both when we get there. Seto can I ask one favor of you?"

"What is it? He asked.

"Don't tell Joey we're coming, I want it to be a surprise" she said.

Seto smiled then he said "alright it will be our little secret" then he hung up.

Seto called Mokuba and let "him know that Joey was out of surgery and that Faust said they would know if it was a success in about two weeks."

Serenity and her mother were on the Private Jet and they were talking. "Mom are you sure that you're alright with Joey having a baby?"

Mary looked at her youngest child and smiled at her and said "I've always known that Joey was different from other boys and before your father died we talked and he said that he didn't give a damn Joey was his son and he would love him no matter what."

Serenity put her hand on her mothers arm and said "I know that daddy is with us and that he will smile down on both Joey and Seto and your grandchild."

Mary closed her eyes and she said a silent prayer _God, it's me and I want to request something, my son is recovering from surgery and I want you to look after him. Send him down your love and keep him from harm. _Then Mary smiled as she talked to her husband as she did every day _Hank our son is going to be having a baby, but you already know that. Listen honey, make sure that our boy makes it and that he delivers a beautiful baby. I will meet you when my time on earth is through. _Mary then closed her eyes and took a small nap.

Please R&R.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

When Joey's mom and sister arrived, Faust had them use the small cottage in the back of the property so that Joey wouldn't find out that they were there. They wanted it to be a surprise to both Seto and Joey.

It has been exactly three week since the embryo has been in the womb and today Faust was going to do a Ultra Sound to see if they could hear the heart beat. Seto was standing next to the bed and he and Joey were holding hands. They both were very excited and a little scared that something might go wrong.

Just then they all heard the thump, thump of the baby's heart and Joey and Seto both had tears running down their faces. "Hear that? Faust said. That's the sound of your baby's heart beating. In another couple of months we can do another Ultra Sound and this one we will be able to see your baby."

Seto leaned down and gave Joey a kiss and he wiped off his face and Joey reached up and touched Seto's face and whispered "I love you."

When they got home, Mokuba met them at the door and he asked "is everything alright?"

Joey smiled and then he told Mokie "we heard the heartbeat" and he wrapped his arms around Joey and there were tears in all of their eyes. "I have to get Joey upstairs, Faust said he should get as much rest as he can" Seto told his brother.

When they got to their room, Seto helped Joey get into something a little more comfortable and then they laid in bed together and Seto placed his hand on Joey's stomach and he whispered "this is where our baby is resting." Then he leaned over and kissed Joey's stomach. Joey smiled and ran his hand through his loves hair and said "hey baby, this is your daddy and I love him so.: Seto looked up into the face of the one that still made his heart skip a beat and he kissed Joey on the mouth and then they settled down and rested.

While they were resting Joey was thinking of names for their baby. He thought of a boys and girls names and what sounded right. Just then there was a knock on the door and Seto got up and opened the door. To his surprise it was Jeffery and he wanted to give Joey a card that was delivered today.

Joey opened the card and he started to cry. It was from his sister and mom. It read _To the best son and brother any mom an sister could want. Be happy in life and enjoy what comes your way. Love, Mom and Serenity._ Joey smiled and let Seto read the card. Tears filled his eyes as he wished that they could be there to enjoy this time, then there was a voice and it took Joey by surprise. _Have you done your homework?_ Joey looked towards the door and there stood his mom and sister and he nearly fainted. "Momma was all he could get out because he was crying so damn hard."

Please R&R.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirteen

Mary held her son to her breast as she whispered "hush now Momma's here."

Serenity went over to Seto and they held each other as they watched the scene between mother and son. Serenity reached up and kissed Seto on the cheek and said "thanks for making this happen."

Seto looked down at his sister-in-law and softly said "your welcome."

Joey looked up at the face of his mother and gently touched her face. "Momma are you really here?" he said.

Mary smiled at him and she told him "where else would I be when one of my babies needs me."

Then Joey got real serious and he asked "are you angry with us for wanting to have a baby?"

"Listen here and listen good, your father and I always knew that you were different but we loved you anyway because you are our son, so why would I be mad at you for wanting to have a child with the man you love?" Mary then looked at Seto and she said "if you ever make my son cry because of something that you say or do, you had better get the hell out of dodge because I will find you and you will wish that you had never met me, is that understood?"

Seto smiled down at his mother-in-law and he said "yes I understand."

Serenity walked over to Joey and she softly said "hey bro, what are you and Seto hoping for?"

Joey smiled up at her and then he said "we don't really care all we want is to have our child health and happy."

Mary stood up and went over to Seto and stood there looking up at him and she told her son "hell if you hadn't grabbed him I would of, he's really good looking."

"Mom stop embarrassing him" Serenity said. Then she started laughing when she saw Seto turning red and then the others joined in and finally Seto started laughing too.

Mary then walked over to Serenity and said "let's go and let them have some time to themselves" and then she winked at Seto and laughed out loud when he turned red.

When they were gone, Seto went over to Joey and sat down and took him in his arms and kissed him. "Will we have your mom teasing us while she is here?" He asked Joey.

Joey laid his head on Seto's chest and he told him "that's just the way that my parents have always been" and then he got teary eyed when he thought about his father, and Seto held him and whispered "he's going to always be with you."

Joey looked up at Seto and touched his face and said "then he knows how much I love you and that I want this baby because it is a part of our love." Then he asked "how long will mom and Serenity be here with us?"

Seto smiled at him and told him "till after our baby is born, she wants to be here in case you have questions that only she can answer." Joey hugged Seto and then he said "thanks for bringing them here, I love you for being so darn good to me."

Seto then whispered "listen I love you and would do anything for you because I want you and our child in my life forever."

Just then there was a knock at the door and Mokuba opened it and peaked inside. "Is it alright to come in?" He asked as he giggled. "Come on in squirt" Joey told him.

Helga said to tell you "that dinner will be in one hour and if you're late no dinner" and then he laughed at their faces and Seto got up and started towards his brother and Mokie took off running as Joey nearly fell out of bed laughing at their antics.

As Joey watched Seto chase after his brother, he started thinking about his friends back in Domino and that gave him an idea. He would ask Seto if he could call Yugi and tell him their news and then Yugi could tell the others. He also knew that Seto had to call Ishziu and her about their child. When Seto gets back I'll ask him Joey thought to himself.

Please R&R.


	14. Chapter 14

Dusclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fourteen

Joey is now three months along and they are waiting for Faust to come into the room. He told them that he would be doing an ultra sound and if they were lucky maybe they could see what sex the baby is. The door opened and Faust walked in. "Alright lets see if we can see what your baby looks like shall we?"

As Faust ran the Doppler over Joey's stomach they got a view of the baby and they found out that Joey was going to have a boy. As they watched the screen, they both were crying tears of joy and Faust smiled at the happy couple. Faust then said "we can give up a kind of picture of your baby if you want?"

Joey smiled and then he said "I would love it."

When he was done examining Joey, Faust left and told them "to make an appointment for another month" and then he left them alone.

Seto helped Joey get dressed and then as they stood there he kissed him and laid his hand on Joey's stomach and softly said "we're have a son." Then they went and made an appointment and went home.

When they got home Joey turned to Seto and asked "can we call Yugi and tell him our news?"

Seto smiled at Joey and told him "that's a good idea, and while you call Yugi I'll call Ishizu because if it weren't for her help we wouldn't have our little one."

As Joey waited for someone to answer the phone, he closed his eyes an laid his hand over their baby and whispered "soon little one I will be holding you in my arms."

"Hello Motou Residence" Solomon said.

"Grandpa it's Joey, can I talk to Yugi?" Solomon called out to his grandson "Yugi it's Joey."

"Joey where are you and are you alright?" Yugi asked.

Joey smiled and said "Seto, Mokie and I are in Germany and what I have to tell you please keep it to yourself. I'm going to have a baby in about five months."

Yugi couldn't believe what he just heard and he then said "what did you just say?"

Joey laughed and then he repeated again "I'm going to have a baby and Seto is the father."

"When are you all coming home?" Yugi wanted to know.

Joey then told Yugi "we will have to wait till after the baby is born and it is able to take the flight home, oh and Yugi I'm having a boy."

"Joey that's great news" Yugi told him. They talked for a while longer and then Joey hung up and Seto called the one person who was more like family, he called Roland.

"Can I help you?" Roland asked.

"Roland it's Seto and I have great news, we are having a son." Seto told him. There was a pause and then Roland sounded weird and that was because he was all chocked up. "Seto that's the best news that I could of gotten. Tell Joey that I said good job and then tell Mokie to behave himself." Then Roland said something to Seto that caused Seto to nearly break down "hey, son I can hardly wait to meet the new Kaiba."

"We will be home when our son is able to travel and you'll be the first to know" Seto told Roland. Now he had one more call to make and that was to Ishizu Ishtar.

Please R&R.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fifteen

Joey is now seven months along and he wants this over with now!!! Seto stood in the doorway one day and he had to smile. There was Jeffery and he was teaching Joey how to knit, and he was doing a pretty good. At night as they laid in bed, Seto would lay his hand over their child and the baby would kick. Seto would lay his head on Joey's stomach and he would talk to their son. "This is your father and I can hardly wait till I can hold you in my arms" then the baby would kick and both he and Joey would laugh.

One afternoon while Joey was resting, Seto went outside and watched his brother play with his puppy which wasn't so much a puppy as a small half grown dog. Baby would do tricks and Mokuba had her well trained. As he watched them together he would imagine what it would be like to play with his son and that would always bring tears to his eyes.

Today they are going for their next visit to see Faust and he would let them know when he was going to perform the C-section. As he examined Joey he told them that in one month their son would be coming into this world. Faust could tell that both of them were really nervous and so one evening he and Morty sat down and talked to both Seto and Joey about what to expect as far as the C-section was concerned.

Faust said "we will be making an incision in your abdomen and that's where the baby will be coming out. Then we clean up your son and stitch you up and we will be letting you hold your son."

Morty then said "yes there will be a lot of pain from having your abdomen opened, but when you hold your baby for the first time and look into those trusting little eyes well it's all worth it."

Seto was sitting with is arm around Joey and they would look at each other and then finally Seto said "how long will he have to recuperate from the surgery?" That made Joey want to smack him because he knew why Seto was asking that question. He wanted to have sex again.

Faust and Morty both laughed because they also understood the question and it was Morty who answered the question. "Joey will probably be sore for about one to two weeks but the if you're really careful well you know the rest." Both he and Faust laughed out loud when they turned beet red.

Mary found Seto sitting outside one afternoon and went over to see if she could do anything for him. "Seto, is something wrong?" she asked.

Seto looked into the face of his mother-in-law and lost it. He started crying and she held him till he could get his breath. "I'm so damn scared that I won't know what to do if the baby gets sick or falls down." She smiled at him and said "that's every parents worse nightmare but I'll share a little secret with you, that's what becoming a parent does. It makes you crazy not know if you are doing this or that right and then when it all come down to it you do exactly what needs to be done."

Seto kissed her cheek and said " I'm so damn glad that you're here because I probably would have been a blithering idiot long before now." They both laughed and then they went inside to see what Joey and Serenity were doing.

Mokie was showing them just how smart Baby was. She did all kinds of tricks and when Mokie would say sit and stay she did that too. " He loves that little dog doesn't he?" She said to Seto. "I'm growing fond of her too" Seto said.

As time grew closer to the day the baby would come into the world, Mary made sure that they had everything ready. She made a list of things that Joey would need while he was in the hospital and then things that they would be needing for the baby. Both Seto and Joey were thankful that she was here.

It was one week till the birth of the baby and Joey was getting really nervous. He would sit afraid of moving and making the baby come sooner. Mary would smile at her son and then one day while they were talking Joey got a cramp and it really hurt. Mary immediately called Morty and told him that it was time. Joey stared at his mother and whispered "it's to soon." Mary smiled and said "that baby wants to come into the world early and he's going to come."

Faust was ready when Joey got there and as he and his staff prepared Joey for surgery, Seto was outside waiting till they allowed him into the room. After Faust made the initial incision Seto was allowed into the room. He was dressed in a cap and gown and he stood beside Joey holding his hand.

Faust told Joey "that he would probably feel a little pressure but that was natural" then he went in and extracted their son. Joey felt the pressure and then he heard the baby's first cry or rather scream. They looked at each other and they both had tears running down their faces. Faust asked Seto "do you want to cut the cord?"

Seto walked over to where Faust was holding his son and he cut the cord and then he went back to Joey. "Our son is beautiful" he told Joey. They cleaned up the baby and a Nurse placed him in Joey's arms as Faust and the Staff cleaned up the rest of the stuff and Faust sewed up the incision.

As Joey held their son Seto counted ten little fingers and ten little toes. The baby grabbed hold of his fathers finger and they smiled at each other. "Have you two decided on a name for your son?" Faust asked them.

Seto looked at the man who allowed this miracle to happen and he said "yes we have, but we can't say till after the family is together."

While Joey was getting settled into a room, Seto went to tell the others about his son. He walked into the waiting room and Mokie ran to him and they hugged each other. "He's beautiful, our son is just the most beautiful baby in the world, he weighs 7 pounds fifteen ounces an is 21 inches long and he has a great set of lungs." This caused everyone there to laugh. Then he walked over to Mary and sat down beside her and he whispered "your grandson came into this world screaming and when he saw his momma he stopped and smiled at Joey." Seto lost it then and Mary held him because she remember how her husband was when Joey was born.

Later that day they all were allowed into the room and there was Joey holding his son. "Momma come see your grandson" he said. Mary picked up that baby and sat in the chair next to the bed. Seto then said "we want to introduce you to our son Joshua Jacob Kaiba." Mary looked up at he son and tears filled her eyes.

"Why did you name him that?" Mokie asked.

As Mary wiped the tears from her face she whispered "thank you both, and then she said that is Joey's fathers name." Serenity was crying as she held onto Joey's hand. So now the next generation of the Kaiba family just got larger by one little baby….

A/N: This has been a labor of love and I'm glad that it has been well received. I want to thank the following for reading and reviewing this story: dragonlady222, seto'swifey, yoududes5 and TK Kaiba...

THE END……


End file.
